New Orleans Surrender
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: AU: Serena moonlights as a paranormal detective, Darien is a police detective, and they are caught in a Maze created by a mysterious Master...


Sailor Moon Fan fiction: "New Orleans Surrender"  
  
Blurb: This is a story that is taken from two stories, Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost and Sailor Moon. In this story, Serena owns a mystery bookshop the French Quarter. She also moonlights, no pun intended (, as a paranormal mystery detective. After a collection of strange occurrences finds ten corpuses and a detective at the end of his tether, Serena is called upon by the New Orleans Police Department to help Detective Darien Chiba solve this seriously paranormal case. While on the trail to finding the answer to this mystery, Serena is targeted by the Master. Can Darien save the one girl who soothes his troubled soul, and heals his broken heart, or will the Master win?  
  
"No, Detective Chiba. This wasn't a case you can place within the category, or crossover categories, of normal. Just like all the others." She said exasperatedly. "And just how do you know that, Miss Expert-in-crime-scenes?" The ebony- haired man stared at the woman next to him. She was short, almost 5 feet, with long, golden hair and the clearest summer-sky, blue eyes, he had ever seen. She was taking down notes in a leather bound notebook. The same notebook she used at every crime scene they had been called to in the past six months. She glared at him, her eyes snapping blue fire. "Because, Monsieur Non- believer, the victim has the markings of a sacrifice. Her throat has been slit, just enough to steal the screams from the victim, and her extremities have been bound. There are no cuts on them. Hmm. With further analysis, I can figure out which sect of the Sacrificing Practices are the most to gain from this kind of murder." She ended in a mutter. Her eyes never left his during her explanations. Chiba just rolled his eyes. "Okay then. What do the words carved into runes placed around the victim say?" He pointed to the five ordinary looking stones. "Oh god." The woman's voice took on a new tone, something close to real fear. "Ancient glyphic writings, written probably before the Romans came. Definitely Dark Celt placed in the cardinal directions of the towers. The last is placed in the souls' spot for leaving. Why though?" She wrote down her observations in the notebook again. Her partner just shook his head and turned to talk to the man near them. The man had found the body. "Sir, can you tell me anything about what was here when you arrived?" The man just looked at the body of the sacrificed woman. "I didn't do it. She was there, laying on the floor, blood everywhere and her eyes open in fear. I don't know why. I just came to get my daily release. She paid for her rent that way. She was a little weird though always talking about a guy. He was called the Master and he wanted her to give me a hard release. I didn't have a problem. I just sat back and enjoyed. Who was I to complain?" Detective Chiba grabbed the sleaze by the shoulders and shook, hard. "I don't care about your sexual appetites." He snarled in the guy's face. "Now, tell me about-" The blonde came to stand next to Chiba. "Detective, stop. I would like to know more about her Master." Her voice was stern. The man looked at her. "So, you want to dirty your ears with the underground things that we do here?" He laid a dirty hand on the woman's snow-white sleeve. Chiba saw red. "That's not what she asked, pond scum." Mid-day, summer eyes glared into Midnight ones. "You are not helping." Her simple statement had Chiba reeling with shock. "What the hell? Serena! You can't ask him about stuff like that. A guy, like him, might think that was some kind of invitation." "All I want to know, is more about her 'Master'. So, stop interfering. Detective, go get me a shot of the glyphic runes going clockwise and then counterclockwise in order. Go to it." Handing him her camera, she then turned back to the slime ball. "Now, Look me in the eye." When he was doing just that, Serena put her fragile hand on his spine. She muttered. "Show me everything relating to what I just asked you." The man's eyes went glassy and he nodded. A quartz point mutely glowed in her hand. When the glowing died down, she released him. "Thank you, sir. You will leave now and take a long nap. When you wake up, you will never remember the last," She consulted her watch, "six minutes. Blink if you understood me." The man blinked once and got up. He walked out of the room and crossed the hall. When another door had closed, Serena let out a breath. She looked around and smiled at the forensics girl, named Mina Hartly. Walking back over to her ebony-haired partner, she asked, "Are you ready to go?" Frustrated Midnight eyes looked at her. "Hey, where did the suspect go?" "To go get some much needed rest." Taking his arm, she steered him out of the crime scene and to his black jaguar. "Now, drive me home." %%%%%%%   
Chiba parked his car in front of a picturesque white mansion in the French Quarter. Roman columns stood proudly on the porch. The balcony was framed by wrought iron, the color of hunter green. It was very elegant, just like the owner. The bottom part of the house was on huge library of mystery novels. There, Serena ran her business. The rest of the four-story structure was her house.  
"So, what are we doing here?"  
"Darien, I need to do some research. It may take awhile. Go take a nap or eat something. Browse the library. Do something until I am done. Okay?" Serena got out of the car. She was already in her private library, by the time Darien made it into the house.  
Knowing that the research would take longer if he was in the room, Darien went to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen. %%%%%%%  
Serena went around the pentangle-shaped room, gathering old dusty volumes as she went. "Hmm, I'll need every book I have on the Dark Celtic Arts. There is something to these murders. It isn't just a "I-want-to-be-a- witch" doing this. This one is for real. Hmm, I better develop the film, first. That way, I can check what I'm looking for." She walked into the dark room, which was located behind a brown and green colored curtain, which represented Earth, on the northern pointed arm.  
"Great, just great. This is perfect. Darien never took the pictures I asked for. What was he doing all that time? Damn it! How can I research the runes, if I don't have them the way they were laid out to begin with! Ahh!" Serena, sending the curtain flying, stormed out of the Dark Room.  
She ran into the kitchen, to find it empty. 'Darien, damn it! Where are you? You slimy bastard!' She ran into his room. Clomping up the stairs as she went. She called his name at the top. 'Damn it, don't tell me he went out for a walk.'  
She opened up the back doors, which led to the upstairs veranda. She leaned over the railing. "Darien, where are you?" She called to him again. She spotted him asleep on the porch swing in the gazebo, behind him she could see the St. Louis Cathedral. Next to the structure was the cold water run-off from the last rainfall. Serena got a wicked idea, "Payback time." %%%%%%%   
Darien was sleeping peacefully. The porch swing was creaking lightly. His left arm was hanging down, brushing lightly on the gleaming, polished wood beneath him. His right arm lay across his stomach. Little pieces of his hair were falling in his face. He looked really peaceful. His dreams were filled, once again, with the elegant owner of the house. This latest dream had them dancing in the gazebo while a light rain fell outside, kind of like the scene in The Sound of Music. The music that enveloped them was soft and dreamy. She murmured his name as she lifted her lips to his for another searing kiss. Just as their lips were a fraction of an inch apart, ice cold water fell on them.  
Darien awoke with a yell out of his really nice dream. There were a few things he noticed right away. One, Serena was laughing on the second story of the house, right on his balcony. Two, the bucket of runoff water was empty and suspended in midair. Three, he was soaking wet and freezing.  
Staring at the empty bucket, "Kami-sama, how in the world did Serena do that?" He was baffled. Seems the owner of this house had a few things to share with him. "Serena?!" Darien yelled up to the house. %%%%%%%  
Serena realized her mistake instantly. 'Oh God, I forgot to drop the bucket." In her mind, she called for the bucket to fall back into place. 'Oh boy, this is not going to be fun. How do I explain to that non- believer that I am a witch?'  
She watched with apprehension as Darien charged into the house. Murder and determination burned brightly in his eyes. "Oh, Lord and Lady, help me."  
Darien reached the top of the stairs in no time flat. He saw her standing there; he was furious. "Serena Tsukino, who are you?"  
Serena looked at her partner, anger sparking in her eyes. "Why don't you say what you mean! You mean to say what am I, right?"  
"I didn't say that. I want to know how." Darien trailed off. Sudden comprehension stole his voice. "No wonder you know so much about the topic of paranormal activity. You are a witch."  
"Well done, Detective. Or should I say 'No shit, Sherlock!' Which do you prefer?" Serena's voice was cold. Her normally warm eyes were frozen over.  
Darien felt suspiciously like he was treading on boggy ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what? That your new partner was a witch, yeah, that would have gone over real well! You don't believe in magic. You said so yourself when we first met."   
Darien Chiba, a detective from the Tokyo Police Department, sat in his chair. Mocking amusement glittered in his eyes as they swept over the woman his temporary boss, while in the States had chosen to help him. She was lovely with her golden tresses that he itched to caress. Her body, he knew, was going to stay in his mind for a couple of nights. Her face was like that of an angel and her name suited her, Serena Tsukino. It was an uncommon name meaning "Serenity of the Moon". It was the name of a goddess. That was how she looked to him. Though he'd be damned if he would tell this idiot, wet-behind-the-ears, Moonlighting amateur who was looking for a thrill any of his personal thoughts. There was no need to encourage her. A voice yelling brought him out of his reverie.  
"Damn you, Lina! I know you and Mina want me to date again, but having some out-of-town, arrogant bastard partner up with me isn't the way! He just told you he doesn't believe that all of these murders are sacrifices, which is what they are. I'm sure of it." Serena was yelling at his new boss.  
Darien began to cringe. From what he had been able to ascertain about his new boss, no one was allowed to yell at her. Let alone argue with her. He began to feel sorry for the blonde.  
"Sere, relax. He's going to help you. You know protect you, since I have to stay here and be a paper-pusher, much to my eternal annoyance. Get used to it." Lina Shoreton's eyes snapped with an emerald temper.  
'This would be a warning sign to anyone.' Darien thought with some reserve. 'Serena is gonna piss Lina off.'  
"Serena. This is last time." Lina began in a placating tone.  
"Fuck you, Lina! I am not going to be herded around by a man ever again. You know that. What in the name of the Lady, would possess you to do this?" Serena's voice became weary.  
"Please, Sere. Please, just do it for me. I don't like the idea that this seems like it is going to repeat the past. I don't want to take that chance again. Please." Lina pleaded with her best, and most stubborn, friend.  
"Alright, Lee. This is for you and no one else." Serena finally conceded.  
Darien's eyebrow winged up, but he didn't say anything. He listened as Lina explained his duties required in Serena's regard and to his new duties, which included being bodyguard to the amateur and being her partner. "Any reason as to why, I need an amateur partner for this assignment?"  
Serena sent him a withering glance, but Lina only said, "Serena knows all about this case, since she solved the one like it seven years ago. She knows, listen to her." Serena had confronted the Ghost in her tomb, beneath the water of the bayou. The ghost was looking at a little girl in her memories. The little girl had been tied to a rock by one of the Moonscar boys. He kept her there as a storm hit. No one had come to save her, even though she screamed, and drowned. Serena tried to cut her body loose, but the ropes wouldn't give. On the eve of the ghost's death a storm like the one that killed her blew up. Serena used her power as a healer to bring her back to life long enough to save her. Even as she used her gifts, they weren't enough to sustain both of their lives for long. Serena died soon after the girl was saved. Mina had been the one to find Serena's lifeless body. The ghost looked at Mina and said, "She will awaken soon. Never fear. She just needs to rest." The ghost then put a clear quartz point around her savior's neck and murmured, "Thank you." The point flashed brightly and a bright white light emanated from it. When the light withdrew, Serena's pulse was weak. Mina had cried, her best friend had come back. Over the phone, Serena said, "Of course, Mina. I would never put you through the Moonscar episode again. I'll be very careful." Serena paused. "I love you, Mina. By the way, how is Andrew? Are you two going on your trip soon?" Mina laughed and said, "Not with this hanging over my head. I would never be able to relax. You are stuck with me until this is over, sweetheart." They laughed at Mina's very bad James Cagney impression. "Thanks, Mina. Keep in touch and give Andrew a hug for me. See you soon." Serena hung up the phone to find Darien staring at her. "Oh, hello Darien. What's up?" "Mina, as in Mina Hartly? That was my best friend, Andrew's girlfriend. She's like you!" Darien was aghast. Serena's eyes narrowed warningly. "So? What does that signify?" Serena was glaring at him again. She walked over to him and looked up into his deep, sapphire-blue eyes. "Want to make something of it, pretty boy?" She stood toe to toe with him, never backing down. "Down girl!" Serena's eyes widened. "Don't worry, it's just a lot to take in at one time. Are there any more like you?" Darien held her arms. So she couldn't take a swing at him, again. His jaw still hurt from yesterday.  
  
"Yes, there are. Mina is a Seeker. She can see things, like love, anger and hatred, then explain them. She is a sort of tuned-down version of me. Rei Hino, another friend who has helped me in the past, is a priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple in Tokyo. You might have known her." She saw Darien's eyes widen. "Next is Ami Anderson. She is a Holistic Healer; she is the one who created the film for me. She is a genius and a doctor. She won the Nobel Prize for her work in the holistic field. Lastly is Lita Kino; she is a warrior. She has helped me during many fights in the past. She will be arriving soon. Her room is the one that you are staying in right now. "You may want to move your things, she hates it when people take her room. Though she might not mind you in her bed, her favorite scent is roses." Serena gave him a really saucy smile. "Hmm," was Darien's only reply. %%%%%%%%Chapter 6  
Darien got his first look at Lita Kino three days later. She was closer to his height with an athletic build. Her eyes were a kind of oak- leaf green. She wore red, metal roses in her ears. She was very strong. 'She definitely looks the part of the warrior.' He held out his hand to the protector, eyeing her wearily. He noted that her handshake was strong and warm.  
Lita stared at the hunk before her. 'He's so dreamy. Lady, could you send a guy like this my way? I would be eternally grateful.' Lita began to look him up and down, like a cook would a haunch of meat. Looking back at her friend, she leered. "Well, Sere. It looks like your taste has gotten better, since this last time we met."  
Serena walked over and punched her friend in the arm. All it did was bounce off, but it was a good try. "Get your already filthy mind out of the gutter, Lita. We are not doing what you were fantasizing about. I happen to have standards, you know." She glared at the Brunette.  
"Yeah, well. Since you're not doing the forbidden with him, can I have him?"  
Darien got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sent a pleading gaze towards his partner.  
Serena, appearing to think it over. Finally, made her decision. "No. I want to train him, my way. He could make a good slave. One made to fetch and carry. Don't you agree?" Serena's eyes sparkled mischievously as Darien blanched.  
Lita took pity on the hot guy and said, "We're only kidding, you know?"  
The new guy let out a sigh of relief, though his eyes did look a little disappointed. "Thank you ever so much. I was worried you both would fight over my hot body." Darien wiggled his eyes at Serena.  
Serena just laughed and sent him a half-laughing-half-withering look. "Down boy, or I may just let her have you." 


End file.
